TOW Chandler's not a friend
by iluvchanchanman
Summary: Chandler has moved to LA because of Monica but has to return for a business trip


**TOW Chandler's not a F.r.i.e.n.d**

****

I do not own any of these characters; I am just borrowing them. I don't intend on making any profit it's just for entertainment blah blah you know the rest! Please read and review! :)

Bear in mind there's a couple of flashbacks so I hope it doesn't get too confusing!!!

LOS ANGELES 2001

"Bing, glad I caught you up," bellowed a large overbearing man. Chandler swerved around and was faced with an irritated look.

"Well Bing?" The man demanded.

"Mr. Williams, hi! So I suppose you're looking for that data?" Chandler scorned himself for staring at Williams' unshapely wig. He couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic the awkward character looked.

"Yes, but never mind that, now I need you to go to BA for me."

"BA?"

"The Big Apple, Bing ASAP."

Why does he abbreviate everything? Chandler thought aggravated.

"Sure O K." Chandler answered covering his anxiousness. New York? Chandler thought. It had been months since he'd been back home. No Chandler thought, this is my home now.

NEW YORK 2001

Monica threw the magazine to the floor, she couldn't concentrate. Why am I so unhappy? I got what I wanted she thought, looking down at her huge belly.

NEW YORK 2001

"Rach are you home, it's me." Phoebe yelled dropping her bag on the floor of her apartment.

"Pheebs listen to this," Rachel said as she pressed the button on the answer machine.

"Hi Rach, its Mon umm I'm sorry about the argument. I realize you were just trying to help. Its just I am so confused right now. I don't mean to take it out on you guys, I just really need to sort my mind out. Give me some time. OK bye." 

"It's been months Pheebs how can she still be acting so so cold. Its like she doesn't even care anymore. I miss the old Mon." Rachel said close to tears.

"I do to Rach," Phoebe said hugging her, "but what more can we do? We just have to be there for her."

NEW YORK 2001

Monica pulled herself up and approached the drawer to get an aspirin. She rooted around. Why had she become so disorganized? That was the last of her worries. Then suddenly something made Monica gasp. She saw herself smile for the first time in ages, unfortunately the smile was in the photograph she had found. She looked at her and Chandler, she looked so happy in the picture. She grew bitter and threw the picture across the room and continued to search for a pill.

NEW YORK 2001

After a long wait, Chandler finally managed to hail a cab. New York, and no cabs, it was so unusual. But that wasn't the only thing that was unusual to him, Chandler suddenly realized New York no longer felt like his home, it felt empty. He had new friends and a new life; he didn't want his old life back. He decided against visiting the old gang. He missed them though, Joey Ross, Rachel and Phoebe, they were great friends to him but there was no way he could see them. Bad memories raced back. That was the reason he tried to avoid thinking of his old life, he thought of her. No matter how hard he resisted he couldn't help but think about her. He imagined seeing Monica and about how happy they had been. HAD he emphasized he could never forgive her. Never.

FLASHBACK TO 1 YEAR AGO NEW YORK (2000)

"Hey Chandler!" Monica whispered softly seeing a sleeping Joey on one of their recliners. She kissed him gently and longingly.

"Mon, I thought you were gonna get an early night!" 

"Without you?!" She said laughing.

NEW YORK 2001

Monica woke up abruptly from her happy content dream. Loneliness and emptiness returned just as suddenly. She felt sick, a sickness no doctor could cure. She gathered herself and walked into the living room and saw the photo on the floor. She scooped down and picked it up. This time she couldn't help but smile back at herself reminiscing on how happy she was back then. Well until that day. No, Monica thought I'm not going to think of it. But how could she not, it was the day her life shattered.

FLASHBACK NEW YORK 2000

"Chandler!" Monica shouted running excitedly into Joey and Chandlers apartment, "Oh my God! Chandler are you home!"

Monica sighed when she realized he wasn't home she couldn't contain her happiness much longer she wanted to tell him straight away. She remembered she had left her hairbrush in Chandlers' bedroom so entered the room to fetch it. She saw it on the table and was about to pick it up when she heard Ross and Chandler enter.

"But she is desperate for one Chandler!"

Monica was about to call out to them but stopped when she heard Chandler speak.

"Monica will have to marry someone else then," Chandler said laughing.

What were they talking about, Monica thought as she hid behind Chandler's bedroom door.

"Chandler she loves you, you love her, she'll want a baby. It's on the cards""

"Over my dead body! "Chandler said grabbing his keys on the work top, "Got 'em let's go."

Monica slid to the floor and threw the pregnancy test across the floor. She couldn't think straight. She was so sure Chandler was ready to be a dad. All her hopes and dreams faded. What was she going to do now?

NEW YORK 2001

Monica tore the photo up as if it would help her forget about Chandler. She hated him, didn't she? Yes, he has ruined my life. She grabbed her jacket and slammed the door behind her.

Chandler left the offices happily. Yes, he thought, I can go home. The quicker the better. New York was a big city but he wanted to ensure he wouldn't meet up with any one from his old life. He was strongly aware his old apartment wasn't far from where he was.

Chandler was suddenly pushed out of the way as a teenager ran past. The boy ran across the street frantically. 

"Hey watch it," Chandler said angrily.

He watched as the 17-year-old ran straight into a woman, knocking her to the floor. Chandler felt a sudden urge to help the woman she seemed hurt. 

"Hey are you alrightOh my God." Chandler said shocked.

The woman glanced up and gasped. _(AN: guess who!?)_

__"Chandler?"

"So you decided to have it Monica." He said bitterly looking towards her belly. Chandler couldn't believe it, his worst fear of seeing Monica had come true.

"Yes, not that it concerns you."

Chandler wasn't up for another fight. He had gone to LA to avoid it. His anger returned furiously and he turned and stormed off.

"Chandler, Chandler," she called after him.

He was surprised by her tone. Did she feel guilty? He was going to ignore her calls but something about the tone of her voice made him stop, she had seemed panicked.

"Chandler my waters have broke. You have to help me."

FLASHBACK NY 2000

Chandler returned home, laughing, as he saw Joey on the floor asleep surrounded by pizza boxes still clutching onto a slice. He went into his bedroom and saw something out of the corner of his eye.

NY 2001

"Chandler please help me. Please."

Chandlers' anger faded as he was confronted with a helpless Monica.

"What do I do?" She said almost crying.

Chandler wanted to run, he didn't know how to deal with the situation, "It's OK," he said reassuringly you're not alone. 

Monica was hugged by Chandler for the first time in months but it was different she realized that it was cold and loveless.

FLASHBACK NY 2000

Chandler entered Monica and Rachel's apartment anxious to find out the truth about the pregnancy test. Monica wiped the tears from her face and turned to him. Anger built up inside.

"I think we should brake up," She said sternly.

"What?" Chandler was totally shocked he couldn't move. Was he hearing right?

"I I don't love you. Its over." Monica was surprised by how cold she sounded. But she had to do this. She didn't want Chandler to hurt her. She was sure now he'd leave her if he found out she was pregnant.

"What the hell is this about then?" Chandler said confused. He held up the pregnancy test. Monica remembered she had dropped it in Chandler's bedroom.

Monica looked at him but couldn't for the first time really be sure what Chandler felt. She didn't know what to say.

"I am pregnant but... I'm sorry Chandler the baby's not yours." She lied. She immediately regretted saying it. 

"W... what?" Chandler felt as though he had been shot. Pain shot through his body.

What am I doing? Monica thought. No it's for the best. He doesn't want commitment and there's no way I am giving up my baby.

"You" Chandler couldn't insult her, he loved her too much, "I love you... I have never loved anyone as much as I loved you how could you do this too me?" Chandler was enraged.

Monica ran towards him, she wanted to take it all back. She wanted to tell him she lied and she loved him back, but it was too late, "Chandler wait I need to explain."

He pushed her back, "How could you?" 

Monica for the first time saw a tear form in his eye. What had she done?

NY 2000

Chandler got Monica into a cab and turned to the driver, "Hospital please."

"Um good luck Mon." He didn't really know what else to say.

"Chandler please come with me... I need you I'm so scared." Monica's look reminded Chandler how much he had loved her. Had. Chandler ignored the anger he felt for her and the fact that she was about to give birth to someone else's' baby. He got inside the cab. Monica's face filled with gratefulness.

FLASHBACK NY 2000

Chandler sat alone crying, he'd never cried before. But then he'd never loved any one as much as Monica before. Sure girlfriends in the past had cheated on him but this was different. He really saw a future for him and Monica. 

Monica curled herself on her bed and cried into the pillow. What had she done? She regretted not telling him the truth. Maybe he'd of stayed with her, maybe he was joking with Ross, maybe he did want children? Monica was so confused and hurt she couldn't think straight.

NY 2001

Chandler paced outside the hospital room he didn't know what to do. Should he leave? He felt bad leaving, Monica was alone. How could he stay though after what she had done to him? Chandler never noticed a man approach him.

"Hi, your friend left her bag in the cab," he said handing it to Chandler.

Chandler looked up when he realized the man meant him, "Thanks."

He saw the bag was open and was about to zip it up but something made him stop. He saw his name. He reached in and pulled out a letter. Chandler immediately recognised it as Monica's handwriting. It had no address how could it Chandler thought Monica had no idea where I live. It was addressed to him should he open it? He paused before curiosity got the better of him and he tore the letter open.

_Dear Chandler,_

_I don't blame you for leaving New York, You were hurt and you didn't want to be near me, I know its to late to say this but I am truly sorry for what I done to you. I realize I have caused all this pain and I can never forgive myself for it. The thing is that the hurt was for nothing, for a lie. _

_I was your best friend for years and I knew you had problems with commitment but I really thought you were over them when we were together. So when I found out I was pregnant I was so happy. I went over to tell you straight away but I overheard you and Ross talking and you told him how you never wanted children. I was so hurt Chandler you got to understand that I only lied because I didn't want you to hurt me anymore. I guess I thought it would be better for both of us if you and I broke up. I don't expect you to have anything to do with the baby, I just thought you have the right to know that the baby's yours. _

_Good luck for the future, you deserve some._

_Monica._

__

__Chandler was shocked. She lied? I left my whole life in NY and moved to LA for a lie? He thought about how scared he was to commit. Did Monica really believe he'd leave her if he found out she was pregnant? Thoughts raced through his mind. He was shocked but mostly angry.

"Hi, um are you Monica's friend?"

"Yes... um no actually I'm the father." Chandler felt weird saying it.

"Oh OK lets go somewhere quiet." The nurse said as she walked towards a room. Chandler followed confused.

"Monica went into labour quickly. Um there's no easy way to say this but the baby had breathing difficulties and I'm afraid we done all that we could but he was to tiny to survive."

Chandler was over come with grief. He was just dealing with becoming a father and then it was stolen away from him almost as quickly. 

"Do you want to see Monica? She really needs someone with her, we have got in touch with her family and friends but no one has arrived yet."

Chandler didn't hear the nurse after a while, the room was spinning he suddenly ran out of the hospital overcome with shock.

OK I realise that this is samey to other fics but I don't care! :P

Please review it! PLEASE! Good or bad comments welcome! 

If I get good response then I'll continue with the next part... Well I probably will anyway! Email: i_luv_chan_chan_man@yahoo.com 


End file.
